Ice Age At Sea
by kitkat342
Summary: This is not a crossover. Diego is a pirate and when his crew rescues saber who knows where a high treasure is on a secret island they are in for a big journey and credits to carlal68 for the idea. Diego/Shira R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Age: At Sea**

**This is ****not**** a crossover between ice age and pirates of the caribbean: on stranger tides! it might have a few quotes from it but it's not.**

**Anyway This is another story on Diego/Shira**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: How it began<p>

It was a stormy night. The ship rocked side to side and many of the men were on the lower deck sleeping. Some keeping the ship in check. The captin was in his cabin unable to sleep. He was just laying in his hammock. Thinking and staring at the ceiling.

Then the first mate, Garcia, came bursting though the door.

"Captin there's someone in the water drowning" He said and ran out. The captin followed. Garcia ran outside and looked over the edge of the ship.

"Help! Help! HELP!" The feminine voice yelled.

"Bring her in" the Captin orderd without showing his face to the crew members. Garcia nodded and with that he lowerd a boat. When she climbed in the men hoisted her up to the deck. She didn't climb out of the boat. One of the larger tigers climbed in and pushed the female saber out. She hit the ice ship and looked up the tiger who threw her.

"Ow!" She yelled meanwhile the tiger just smirked.

Then a paw pinned her head on the ground. she looked up at the owner and saw green eyes, Twany fur, and large saber teeth forming an angry look.

"Who are you?" He said

"Why should I tell you?" She said batting his paw away from her neck and stood up.

"Because I'm sure you don't want to die" he said

"Your right. My name is Shira de la Vega. Ring a bell Diego?" She smirked. At first Diego's eyes widend the he shook his head back to reality and looked at his crew.

"what you all doing. Get back to work." He said firmly and everyone ran to their stations. "As for you follow me" he finished looking at Shira. She followed him to a small room.

"What happend to you?" He asked her.

"I believe I should be the one asking that to you"

"I'm serious" He retorted back at her.

"Me and my parents had our differences"

"That's why you were in the water" he chuckled

"No. I was tring to kill someone" She said. Diego lifted an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because he was tring to kill me"

"Why?"

"Because he was going to kill me and everyone on my ship."

"Your Ship?"

"Yes"

"Your Ship?"

"Ay Dios mio Yes! are you deaf?"

"No."

"Anyway I saw this ship coming and decided to call for help"

"Ok?"

"You don't get it do you?"

"Nope. But it's nice to know your still alive. Anyway I have to go and control my ship. Stay in this room and please don't break anything" He said and walked out of the small room. She just rolled her eyes and made her way twords the hammock. She was exausted from swiming all day waiting for a ship. She layed down in the hammock and turned onto her back. she put her paw on a bleeding wound.

"Damn" She said angrily and winced when she pushed down her paw on it. She cut a piece of cloth from the hammock and put it over the bleeding wound. Then she calmed down and fell asleep.

_Later that night..._

Diego came back in the room and was alittle shocked to see Shira in his hammock. Then he saw her wounded. He felt a little sympathy but it was just a cut. She would be just fine in about a week give or take a couple days. He walked over to his hammock looked at her then walked away and layed down. He too fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: I'm sorry about the last story<strong>

**Kat: truth was we got kinda bored with it **

**Kit: But since kat made me watch pirates of the caribbean 4 and all ice ages about 5 times we decided to make this story.**

**Kat: this is not a cross over please remember that.**

**Diego:I'm the captin of a boat made of ice**

**Kat: Yes**

**Diego: You guys are horrible at story making!**

**Sid: aw come on Diego don't be rude and anyway am I in the story?**

**Kit: Ofcourse just not yet when we have to introduce the crew you'll be there.**

**Sid: Yay! Please Review so I can be in the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here and after thinking alot about who would be the crew we finaly got it done and we hope you like it.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Necklace, Crew, and a problem<p>

The next morning Shira woke up to someone calling her name.

"Miss are you awake? Miss Shira?" It called. She had heard this voice before last night, not Diego, but another tiger and this one was younger. She got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she replied and hated herself for sounding like a stupid priss.

"The first mate, Garcia" It replied.

She opened the door and said, "What do you want?"

"The captin wants you not me" He said.

"Oh well where is he?"

"Follow me" He said and trotted off. Garcia lead her to the second floor of the ship. She could smell food before garcia pushed the door open. She walked in and everyone stared at her. Only a few still ate while she walked though the large room.

"Come on almost there" Garcia said walking infront of her. They both walked to another room and as soon as Garcia opened the door-

"Hello Shira" Diego said in a surprisingly good mood.

"Hi" She replied.

"Thanks Garica that's all" He said to the younger tiger. Garcia bowed his head and trotted out the room.

"Now, your necklace I've seen it before on a map" Diego said staring at her necklace.

"Yes and I know how to find the tresure it leads too"

"Prove it"

"The back of the necklace is like a miniature map, I can't really see it, and if you try to take it off me it will burn you repeatedly" She said with a smile and Diego's eyes were wide with an 'oh crap' look on his face.

"Ok and you know where this treasure is?"

"Yes but you don't"

"If I let you stay on this ship will you help me and my crew find it"

"Maybe but only if your crew is worth it and meals and water must be included"

"Great wait what do you mean by 'If your crew is worth it'?"

"If they show that they can handle a challenge and live I will guied you to the treasure" She said very calmly.

"Alright but first I think you should meet them" he replied getting up and walking to the door. She followed him outside to meet his crew.

"Everyone line up you must meet our new guest" He said loudly and the crew not needing to be told twice lined up.

"Alright Shira First we have Garcia, Martin, Sam, The possume brothers Crash and Eddie, Jake, the doctor Mark, Anthony, and Kam." He said pointing to each individual person in the line.

"Hey What about me!" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah right that's Sid" He said and a Green sloth came out from behined the counter. "I did say everyone line up right?" Diego said.

"Well sorry but I had to make sure that the kitchen wouldn't burn down the whole ship" The sloth retorted.

"Ok, I got it all Garcia, Martin, Sam, Crash and Eddie, Jake, Mark, Anthony, Kam and Sid." Shira said looking at everyone that was lined up. There were other tigers about 30 maybe more but Shira quessed that these were the main guys who worked and helped Diego.

"Yup" Garcia said.

Diego whisperd something to garcia and then garcia started to bark orders and everyone left to the top deck.

"Now that that's finished how long will it take for you to decide if you will take us to this tresure?" He asked.

"tomarrow"

"What?"

"Tomarrow you will find out" She said with a smile.

"That was fast" he said, "Well you can take a look around and just yell for Crash and Eddie if you have any questions, ok?"

"Ok" She replied and with that Diego raced outside to his balcony where he could watch the whole ship. Shira walked around until she finaly found the captins room. She went to his desk and opened the top part of it. She found numerous maps inside it and smiled. Then her amulet on her necklace lit up and immedietly she began to look for a map that had the same amulet on it. It took her a few minutes but she found it.

"Perfect" She said with her spanish accent. Then she began to read it and memorize the symbols. She saw that a piece of the map started to glow the same color as her amulet and she figured out that, that was her location. And she saw a picture of a large sea serpent that was green and had sharp teeth. The ship was headed straight for it. She realized it would be a day or two before they would get to it but she decided when she got the chance she would tell the captin. Since the captin looked busy she didn't bother him until later.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Thats Chapter two<strong>

**Kat: Yup**

**Sid: I can cook!**

**Diego: I Have a soft spot for her don't I?**

**Kit: Yup**

**Sid: I can cook!**

**Kat: Mostly because this is a love story and she is perfectly capable of killing you**

**Diego: So I'm scared of her**

**Sid: I can Cook!**

**Kat: No your not but she did something to you a long time ago.**

**Sid: I ca- *Diego knocks him out and falls to the ground***

**Diego: How long will it be till he comes too**

**Kat: An hour**

**Kit: I give him 3**

***Review to read the next chapter and also to find out how long sid will be unconches***

**Kit: And he was so happy being a cook**

**Diego: When will the rest of the herd come in**

**Kat: Just wait and see**

***Gir from invader zim shows up***

**Gir: REVIEW!**

**Kit: What the heck are you doing here?**

**Gir: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three yay! Don't forget to review. on a different computer so no more gir virus. Dang**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Plan<p>

Shira wanted to tell the captin about the monster but after a few minutes of thinking she decided to make a delay. She told the captin he will find out tomarrow if his crew is worthy to help her find such a tresure. But now she came up with an idea all on her own.

_Let's see how the crew will favor when a giant monster strikes. Hopfully they __**all **__won't die. The few that survive would make as a good crew._

She thought to herself. Then looked back at the map. The ships speed had increased since Diego wanted to make sure that she wouldn't have second thoughts. But she already was. When she saw her location again they were much closer and Shira knew something was gonna happen but the question was _what?_

The captin opened the door and looked at her. He was shocked to see her at his desk and reading thought his maps. Everything that was on top of the desk was now on the floor in a big mess.

"What on earth do you think your doing?" He asked her still in shock.

"I'm so sorry it's just this map it has the same amulet on it as mine" she replied holding up the map to him. He rushed over so quickly it was like a ghost. He took the map from her and read it. She was in fact telling the truth. He looked at her and saw that the amulet on her necklass was glowing a bright gold like someone lit it up like a jack-o-lantern. Then he looked back at the map and pointed to the gold speck on it that was moving.

"Is that us?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied alittle sheepishly

"And that is?" He said pointing at the sea serpant.

"Nothing" She replied.

"You sure"

"Positive" She said giving him a reasuring smile.

"Good I don't want anything to happen to my crew and when were you going to tell me this" He said picking up the map.

"Today" She said taking it back and puting it on the desk.

"Oh and about the crew?"

"Tomarrow"

"Right, right"

Shira just rolled her eyes and looked back at the map with Diego on the otherside of the desk looking at it too.

"So we keep heading straight and then we go..." He said putting a claw on the map and draging it lightly acroos the map to the nearest island. Diego opened his mouth to say something but Shira said it first.

"East" Shira said taking the words right out of his mouth.

"I was going to say that" Diego replied calmly.

"And then it's that island that the tresure is on. Don't you see the gold" She said

"But what if it's a clue and the real tresure is on another island close to it."

"Well only one way to find out"

"Head East" Diego said and with that he walked out the room and on to the deck.

"I was gonna say head stright" Shira said to herself, "Well It's ok I'll see what I can do later."

_Later that evening..._

It was sunset and the sky was like a painting. Blue, red, orange, pink, purple and yellow were beautifully splaterd on the sky.

Shira couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sunset and on the deck Diego and some crew members where too.

"This comes only once in a life time" She said, "If only I could remember this momment"

After watching the sky fade to night Diego walked slowly back to his cabin. On the way he saw a drunk Sid who was complaining about not having a mate and talking to Diego that him and Shira would be mates in the future. Diego just ignored him and moved on. He walked in his room and for the second time he saw Shira asleep in his hammock. He didn't care at all. He just looked at her and smiled.

_She looked so peacefull in her sleep. _

He thought in his head. he layed down in the same spot as last time and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Hey so what did you think?<strong>

**Diego: I guess it was ok**

**Kat: Yup**

**Sid: I need more wiskey**

**Kit:No**

**Sid: please...Review**

**Kat: Now we are on a different computer so now we don't think that Gir will show up anymore.**

**Kit: Yea but I miss him**

**Diego: Just review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait but since it's spring break i will have more than enough time to make more chapters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A challenge<p>

Shira woke up that morning to screaming and roaring. Then she relized her worst thoughts had come true. The sea serpant had attacked and was still trying to kill everyone. Shira jumped up and ran to the window.

"Oh my god" She said looking at the giant green serpant. In turn the serpant looked at her with it's red eyes and roared. Shira ran out the cabin and grabbed a sword. She ran down the hallway to the top deck and ran straight for the monster and stabed it on the muzzle. The monster roared in pain.

"What are you doing!" Diego yelled.

"Something your not!" Shira yelled back.

Then she started to cut the monster on the head and muzzle. Diego's crew started to slash at the monster's gut and neck. Shira delivered one last stab to the head and the monster fell to the sea floor taking a few of diego's dead crew members with it. Diego walked up to Shira and he was angry.

"What the hell was that!" he said refering to the dead serpant. Shira said nothing and then she came up with a quick lie to get herself out of it.

"Well you didn't think that I was going to redeem your crew as worthy without a challenge to test you or did you?" She said giving him a sly look.

"I guess I was looking for the easy way out but I did lose some of my crew members" He replied.

"Some were not worthy Diego but the ones who will be still alive by the time we get to the tresure. They will be worthy" She said looking at the rest of the crew.

"But do you know which of us will be alive after all this" Crash asked.

"Ofcourse but that doesn't mean I will tell you" she lied.

"Shira please tell us"Eddie said giving her his best puppy eyes.

"It is a secret, if I tell you it will no longer be a secret now will it" She said to the little possume.

"Ok" Eddie said and walked back to his brother.

"Now that that's over get back to work" Diego said pretty calm for a guy like him. Shira could tell that diego was mad or pissed about something but she didn't know what. She had to let it go for now so she went back to the cabin to look at the map again.

"Where did he put it" She said to herself. And she kept looking for the map Diego had somehow growled because the map was not in Diego's desk. She looked in his cabnit and found it.

"Finally" She said and opened the map on the floor. Her necklass had been glowing and the gold speck on the map had lit up again. then some gold words apeard on the map.

"The next challenge is abrewing so get ready for a monsuneing" She read and looked at it confused.

"A monsune. A storm. A hurricane." She said relizing the truth. The speck was close to a wirllpool.

"I have to tell him" She said and just 5 seconds later Diego came in.

"Diego I have to tell you something" She said but Diego was shocked to see her with the map.

"How'd you find that?" he asked her.

"My necklass. Now look we are headed for a whirlpool. We need to turn the ship east instead of north-east." She said showing him the map.

"I'll go tell the others to turn the ship" He said and with that he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: So what do you think<strong>

**Diego: Really ok**

**Kat:Watever**

**Sid: I need mo-**

**Diego: Shut up**

**kit: ok well review**

**Gir: I'm dancing like a monkey!**

**Kit: Crap he's back**

**Kat: We got to get a new computer**

**Gir: REVIEW!*Laughs***

**Diego:Can I eat him**

**Kit: No he's a robot**

**Gir: You bet I am!**

**Diego: Anyway he can shut up**

**Gir:REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**another chapter! since I will be on spring break i will probably finish this story and the other one too.**

**I DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!**

**Enjoy **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The storm. The island.<p>

shira had already warned the captin of the storm but it was too late. It was noon and it was raining. The crew had let the sails down and readied the weapons incase of other unwanted monsters. Shira was looking out the window at the storm. Diego saw her and walked up to the tigress.

"You know it's bad to stand by a window during a storm." he said. Shira jumped alittle but shrugged it off.

"I guess so but it's kind of intresting. Staring at it reminds me of the stories my father would tell me." She said with her accent.

"What happend with your parents?" He asked her curiously.

"They both died when I was 16" She said still looking out at the sea.

"What about the differences you had with them and who was trying to kill you?"

"Those were my older brother and sister and the one who tried to kill me was-was Jamall"

"Ja-Who?"

"Jamall. You should know him. He killed your parents. And mine."

"When I see that little son of a bitch he will pay" Diego said.

"Tell me about it"

"Anyway why was he trying to kill you?"

"Revenge. Long time ago my father killed his brother for stealing and betraying us"

"Why?"

"Something about wanting to be captin"

"Oh"

"Yea and the map shows that we should be close to an is-" She started but was cut off.

"LAND HO" One crew member said.

"land" Shira finished.

Her and Diego ran out to the top deck to see for themselves. It was true the Island was here. But was it the right one.

"Alright I want three groups each will have ten do you understand" He barked to the whole ship.

"Yes Sir" They all said. Then they all got off the boat and got into groups. They all waited for the captin. I was stuck with Diego , The possume brothers, The first mate, The doctor and 4 others heading straight through the heart of the island.

"Shira you have the map?" Diego asked.

"Yes but this isn't the island." She said.

"Maybe there is a clue here that could help us get to the other island" Crash said.

"True" She replied.

They had been walking for hours until they saw a large canyon filled with gold tresure.

"I told you this was the island. GRAB WATEVER YOU CAN AND TAKE IT BACK TO THE SHIP!"Diego ordered. But Shira ran infront of him.

"Wait! It's a trap just watch"vShe said and picked up a syick and threw it in the canyon. Right when it hit the ground a burst of flames burned the stick in to ash.

"See" She told him. "Look" She said pointing to a writing carved into a rock.

"Take what is needed and leave what is wanted for if you wish to find the tresure you must first find the clues that will lead you to it." She read then she paused and then read more.

"Only the chosen one will make it across to get the clue only they will know which way to go" She finished. As soon as she finished her necklass glowed again and not because of the map.

"The chosen one is you Shira. You must go and get the clue" Diego said. Shira nodded and started to climb down. She got to the floor and she was still alive. Her necklass started to float and pull her in the direction of the clue. She folloed it and found a map and another amulet but on it was the head of and eagle. She grabbed it and started to climb back up she sliped a couple of times but didn't fall off. Once she got back up She showed Diego the map and amulet. He tried to pick it up but like Shira's amulet it burned him.

"Ow! Stupid thing" He said grasping his paw.

"It doesen't burn me" Shira said putting on the eagle amulet.

"Shut up"Diego said, "Now let's get the others and find the other island."

The crew walked but it was too dark to do anything. they just decided to make camp. crash made a fire and they went to sleep.

Shira woke up in the middle of the night and looked up at the sky. Diego saw her and stared.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to her. She jumped and he chuckled.

"Don't do that."

"Sorry, But anyway What are you doing?" He asked again.

"Looking at the sky"

"Oh Why?"

"Because when I was young my mother told me that when someone dies a star is born. And I have believed her since, I know I sound stupid saying this"

"Hmm, well no because my father told me the exact same thing" He said to her. She smiled at him.

"We should get some sleep" She said and layed down.

"yea" Diego siad. He saw her shivering and walked tword her.

"Cold" He said and layed down next to her.

"You really don't have to do this" She said.

"What if I want to?" He said tiredly.

"Goodnight"she said snuggling up close to him.

"night" he said and went off to sleep.

They both slept peacefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Awww Diego likes her<strong>

**Diego:No I don't**

**Kat: If you didn't you wouldn't have done that**

**Diego: No comment**

**Gir: You Love Her!**

**Diego: I would eat you but your made of metal**

**Gir: AHHHHHHHHH The big kitty cat wants to eat me!**

**Diego: I'm a tiger and never call me that again or I will turn you into scrap metal**

**Kit: Diego calm down you can eat Sid**

**Sid: WHAT!**

**Kat: Just Kidding**

**Sid:REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6! Me and kat are happy. After we do this one we will do the other story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The warning<p>

Shira was the first to wake up that morning. Right before dawn. She looked up at the dark blue sky. She looked up and waited. Then light blue, pink, yellow and dark orangepainted it.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Diego said and this time Shira kept her cool.

"Yeah" She replied

"Kinda like you" He said and she blushed.

"Uhhm, we should get the rest of the crew up and back to the ship and uhhh follow the new map" She said walking tword the ship but triped over Garcia.

"Ow!" She yelped.

"Huh what happened? Oh! Miss Shira I'm sorry" He said.

"It's okay I should have watched where I was going" She replied getting back up.

"Garcia wake the crew and get them on board" Diego said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir" Garcia replied and then started to wake everyone up.

"Alright lets head back to the ship" Diego said.

"What about the oth-" one tiger started but on cue both groups of sabers came back.

"Now lets go to the ship" Diego said and all walked back to the docked ship.

Once on bored Shira and Diego went to the cabin and looked at the map.

"The map Please?" He asked her and without hesitation gave him the map.

Like the other map the eagle amulet glowed and a golden speck on the map was seen.

"head north-west to the next island" Shira said pointing to the small but visable picture.

"Alright but what does that mean?" he asked refering to the fish tail splashing out of the water infront of the island.

"great that's exactly what we need a couple hundred mermaids trying to kill us" She said.

"Wait they don't eat sabers or possumes or sloths" Diego protested.

"Yes they do. First they sing a beautiful song to get you hooked. Then they try to kiss you. After that, they pull you underwater to your death and rip you to shreds with it's brothers and sisters. Lastly they come back up for more." she said her voice volume increasing with every sentance.

"how do you know this?"

"You don't think I have never tried to find this tresure in the past" She said in her normal voice.

"That's how you know so much"

"Yup but when Jamall betray us he took the maps and hid them on these chains of islands"

"Oh." Diego said unknowing what else to do.

"Yeah but anyway I'm going to warn the crew" She said and with that ran out of the room to find Garcia.

"Hey Garcia can you tell the crew that this is important and to meet up on the lower deck please?" She asked the 16 year old tiger.

"Yes miss Shira" he said.

A few minutes later the whole lower deck was filled with sabers of all shapes and sizes. Also there was two possumes and a sloth.

"Now everyone we are headed for mermaid waters or as I like to call it The death trap." She began.

"Is it true that if you kiss a mermaid you become one?" A large tiger asked.

"No if you are kissed by one you will be under her spell and she WILL not hesitate to kill you. They start out by singing then hook you on and reel you in. Then once your in it's arms they drag you down to your death. With the help of it's brothers and sisters it will rip you to shreds and you'll be their dinner. No flashlights or light bulbs that will just make them come. If I hear so much a hum when we are in thier territory you will die and not by me but the mermaids. Any questions?" She asked and no one said anything, "Good now as the captin would say get back to work" She said calmly and the crew members went back to what ever they were doing before.

"We will be there later tonight" Diego said walking up to her

"Good" Shira replied and went back to the cabin to study the map more.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Well That's chapter 6<strong>

**Kat: We will see if we can add another chapter to our other story**

**Sid: You were just kidding about Diego eating me**

**Kit: Yeah **

**Kat: Ofcouse**

**Kit: We all know he doesn't eat junk food**

**Sid: I still find that ofenceive and where is he?**

**Kat: Hunting**

**Sid: Hunting what?**

***Diego comes running though the room while chasing Gir***

**Gir: AHHHHHH DON'T EAT ME!**

**Diego: If you could keep you mouth shut and leave the waterhose alone None of this would happen!**

**Sid: Ok Review before this turns ugly**

**Kat; For those who really love Shira we want to hear what you think about her. Is She nice or mean? how would you decribe her.**

**Sid: Review..**

**Kit&Kat: WE DO NOT OWN ICE AGE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Now to deal with the evil mermaids.**

**Kit: Hope you will like it**

**Diego: I Liked it.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Evil, merciless, creatures of the deep<p>

Shira had already warned the whole crew about the mermaids. she knew if this crew wasn't ready they would almost surely die. she warned never sing in these waters. But as usual Sid always had one to many at the bar. And as Diego would say "He's more stupid when he's drunk." But being Sid and most likley to sing. He Did. But no one heard him because they all were asleep, well, almost all. Shira was in Diego's bed, again.

"Why do you always have to sleep in my bed?" He asked the grey saber.

"Because it's comfortable" she replied, "You want me to get out?"

"Just askin' why"

"My question is where have you been sleeping all this time?"

"On the floor by my desk"

"Oh. Well here" she said and jump out of the hammock.

"You don't have to do that" Diego said.

"What if I want to" she said quoting Diego from the night before. He just smiled. "You know both I think both of us fit in there"

"Maybe but I don't think so" He said.

She got close to him and it looked like she was gonna kiss him but she didn't. "Diego you need alittle more couriosity. Temptation will get you," She said whispering the last three words.

As soon as she backed away something hit the ship. Shira almost fell so did Diego. Then again something hit the ship.

"What was that?" Diego asked then they heard a voice trying to sing pass the room.

"Sid" Diego said.

"Ok you wake everyone up because those mermaids will attack at any moment, I'll keep watch ok?" She said lightly.

"You scared?" He asked.

"No! Why?" she said in her normal voice.

"Nevermind and good luck" He said and ran off to wake the crew.

"Alright, now I need a sword" She said and started to look around for a weapon. She found a knife.

"I guess this will do" She said and walked out to the top deck.

Within a few minutes The whole crew came up with weapons.

"Alright now remember what I said" she told them. Diego walked up to where she was to get a better look at the water. Then a mermaid came up and started to sing.

"Don't listen to her she's trying to make you jump overboard." Shira said to Diego.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about them" Diego said pointing to the crew who looked hypmotized.

"That's perfect" Shira said sarcasticly. The mermaid started to sing louder and other mermaids joined in. The crew was looking at the mermaids.

"They're beautiful" one saber said.

"Yeah" another agreed.

"Hello" one mermaid comming up to Garcia.

"Hi" He replied

"Rebecca" Shira said.

"Shira" the mermaid said.

"You two know each other?" Garcia asked.

"I've looked for this treasure before" Shira said, "Now you and your swarm of flesh eaters leave"

"Don't piss off the leader Shira" Rebecca replied. shira just rolled her eyes and thought of something that would really piss her off.

"Hey Rebecca do you even know what your name means?" Shira said smiling.

"No nor do I care." Was her reply.

"Well you should because it suits all mermaids. Your name means one who snares or traps" shira said.

"That's a lie!" she yelled and retreted back to the water.

It was quiet for minute but then a screech was heard. Everyone got ready to fight. One mermaid jumped on deck. At first she looked beautiful but then her skin turned green. her hair turned to seaweed, her eyes turned red, her teeth became pointed like a sharks mouth, and she roared and came tword me. I growled and threw my knife at her. It stabbed her in the forehead and a few seconds later she was dead. Then she threw it overboard. A couple of seconds later more mermaids came on board. The whole crew went to fight the mermaids that kept comming. Shira killed one and another came. Diego had killed maybe ten and more came. Everyone was killing them except Crash and Eddie.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They yelled being chased by an evil mermaid. Then shira came and killed it.

"Thank you!" the two said in unison but still in fear.

Shira was looking for the leader, Rebecca. She located her. Rebecca knocked him down and tried to bite him but Shira jumped on her back and ripped her off. Then Rebecca turned around and tried stab Shira with her claws, but Shira caught her hand right before it hit her neck. Shira was trying to hold rebecca's claws away from her neck, but she was slowly failing. Rebecca laughed at the weak saber.

"You will not live to see another day" Rebecca replied.

"I...don't ...Know...If..you...understand...safety...in numbers" shira replied stuggling to keep the claws away. Then rebecca relized what Shira ment by that, but before she could do anything about is Diego stabed her with a knife, and threw the dead mermaid overboard.

"Thanks" Shira said to Diego.

"Don't mention it" He replied.

Once the leader of the sworm was killed to others retreted back to the deep sea and didn't come up again. Shira was happy to have Diego on this ship so someone would try to help her win a fight. soon everyone went back in thier cabin and wentto sleep. As usual diego and Shira were again in the same room.

"Why'd you do that?" Diego asked her.

"Do what?" she replied.

"Save me when you could've just let me die" he said.

Shira was quiet for a few seconds before she said something " I really don't know. Maybe it was adrenaline rush or somthin' like that"

"Oh"

"Why did you save me?" shira asked.

"Well I'm like you I don't know why I just did it" Diego repied.

"Oh," Shira said.

"Yeah now how far till' the next island?" Diego asked changing the subject.

"Uhhhhhmmm, should be later in the morning" shira said looking at the map.

"Ok good that gives me enough time to sleep in my bed" Diego said and jumped in the hammock. Shira walked up to the hammock and looked at Diego.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not sleeping on the floor" She said.

"Your not sleeping in my hammock" He replied. She looked at him and the moons rays hit her eyes perfectly. Her pure deep, saphire blue eyes sparkled and Diego couldn't resist.

"Fine" He said and she smiled at him. She climbed in the hammock and they both slept back to back.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Evil mermaids<strong>

**Kat: Tell me about it**

**Diego: I hate them now**

**Kit:Yeah**

**Kat: They're scary**

**Crash: Yup!**

**Eddie: You said it**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! But here is chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: A New Day and A New Diego?<p>

Diego and Shira were asleep unaware of their position. Shira was facing Diego, her paw on his neck and her other paw on his chest. Diego was facing her his paw on her hip and another under her neck. With their noses touching. Sleeping peacfully.

Crash and Eddie walked in the room needing to tell Diego somthing, but as soon as they saw him and Shira together they smiled. Then they had an idea. Crash whisperd somthing in Eddie's ear that made him start snickering. When Crash moved away they shook paws and got into position. Crash was on Diego's side and Eddie on Shira's. Crash used his fingers and counted down from 3 and once Crash hit one...

"DIEGO AND SHIRA!" they yelled at the top of their lungs. Diego's and Shira's eyes popped open.

"Oh My God!" Diego and Shira said in unison. Diego jumped out of his bed and that made Shira fall out on her back.

"Ow!" She yelled.

"Sorry" Diego said.

"S'okay" she said.

"Your not hurt?" Crash said.

"No I'm fine" She replied.

"Ok now we can do this" Eddie said. Both Crash and Eddie laughed hard.

"This was your idea?" Diego asked them. Both shook their heads.

"We just came at a funny time" Crash said. Shira rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I need to cheack the map" She said walking twords Diego's desk.

"You two get out" He said to the possumes.

"Ok" Crash said.

"Fine" Eddie said and the two left.

"You ok?" Diego asked her.

"I'm fine, really" She replied.

"Last night was unbelieveable" Diego said.

"Yes, yes it was" Shira replied.

"Anyway, Why'd you save me?"

"Why did you save me?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that"

Shira chuckled alittle from that.

"Captin the second island has been reached" Garcia yelled bursting though the door.

"Alright get everyone ready" Diego said.

"Yes Sir" Garcia said and left.

"You ready?" Shira asked him putting on her second necklace.

"Yeah and why does that always burn me?" He asked looking at her necklace.

"Don't know Try it on first and don't be so greedy" Shira said, "Now what's the thing you want more than anything?" she asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Diego asked back.

"Not out loud but in your head. That's how my necklace doesn't burn me" She said.

"You could've told me that a long time ago" he said.

"Where's the fun in that?" She said and Diego rolled his eyes.

"What did you want?" Diego asked her.

"My parents and to find a mate you know have a family" she said. Diego made a small smile then looked at Shira coming twords him with the necklace.

"Ready?" She said and He nodded. Shira smiled and put the necklace around him. For the first time the necklace didn't burn him. He looked at Shira who was smiling at him. He smiled back at her and she looked at him for a few seconds then turned and looked at the door.

"Ready?" Diego asked.

"As I'll ever be" She replied and walked out the already open door. Diego smiled and watched her leave, then he followed.

On the top deck everyone was ready to dock the ship close to the island. Shira had two paws on the ledge and was looking over at the very green island.

Once the ship had docked everyone got off and walked around. Diego got everyone to stick together since it was a big island.

* * *

><p><em>Shira POV...<em>

We were walking though some dried up mangroves when I saw what looked like a saber laying on the ground. I walked away from the group and Diego saw me.

"Shira? Shira?" She asked trying to get my attention but I kept walking. I got close enough to identify the saber as my...my...My brother; Max. I gasped.

"Max?" I said and the saber lifted his head to look at me.

"Shira?" He said with a spanish accent like mine, I nodded and ran to him. I hugged my brother.

"What happend?" I said tears filling my eyes.

"Jamall tried to kill me and Mandy" He told me showing a deep wound in his stomach.

"Where's Mandy?" I asked and he pointed to a redish saber.

"Mandy!" I gasped and ran over to her.

"Hey Shira" She said and stood up. Her leg was broken.

"You ok?" I asked.

"I will be" She said.

"Shira!" I heard Diego call me. I turned to face him.

"Diego" I said.

"What are you do- Oh My God" He said when he saw my brother and sister, "Mark!" He yelled for the doctor. Mark came running and was shocked by my older brother and sister.

"We need to get them back to the ship" Mark said.

"No leave me" Max said.

"Max I can't" I told him with a few tears falling from my eyes.

"We won't" Mandy said.

"I won't make it" Max said softly.

"Yes you will" I said walking twords him.

"No I've lost to much blood" He said.

"Max" I said crying.

"Hey. My little sister never cries" He said wiping away my tears, "Mandy I need you to take her away."

"I need to say goodbye first" She said and walked over to him. I looked up at Diego and he held a paw out. I ran to him and hugged him still crying.

"Mandy, Shira go now" Max said.

"No" I said. I saw Max look at Diego and nodded. Diego returned the nodd.

"Please" Max said.

"No!" I said and Diego put his arm around me.

"Go" Max said and sliped away.

"NO!" I yelled and tried to go with Max But Diego held me back.

"Shira Please" Diego begged still holding me back.

"But" I said turning around to face him. Diego had a sad exprestin on his face. I stopped stuggling and hugged him. My face was in his chest crying and he put both paws around me. I saw Mandy come over and look at Diego.

"Thank you for raising her" Mandy said.

"What do you mean?" Diego asked confused.

"He didn't adopt me he saved me from drowning" I said muffled because my face was still in Diego's chest.

"Oh Sorry" Mandy said.

"It's ok. And you. You gonna be ok?" He asked me and I nodded. He licked my cheek and I nudged him. "We'll be waiting" He said and walked off to the rest of the group.

"Who is he?" Mandy asked walking up to me.

"Diego the captin of the crew who saved me" I replied drying my tears.

"You like him?" She asked and I gave her a look.

"What?" She asked me. I walked away to the group.

"Mark put a splint on her" I said passing the doctor he nodded and walked tword Mandy. I walked next to Diego.

"Mark is putting a splint on Mandy" I said.

"Who?" Diego asked.

"Mandy the girl who is my older sister" I said.

"Oh. Ok" He replied, "You doin' ok?"

"Since when do you care?" I said. Since all of his weird actons today. The bed. The necklace. He licked me. And He cares? Since when does he act like this?. He gave me a look.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You've been acting weird" I said.

"No I haven't"

"Yes you have"

"No"

"Yeah"

"No"

"Ok"

"What?" he asked wondering why I gave up so easily.

"Ok your not acting different" I said.

"Thank you" Diego said and turned away.

I started to walk away but stoped and turned my head twords him. "You only act like that 'cause you like me" I said and ran away to the group.

_Diego POV..._

I picked my head up and looked at her and she was gone in a flash. I raised a brow and thought,

_I don't like her. Do I? Nahh I don't. She is pretty, scratch that She's beautiful. I'll tell her later._

Then I smiled and walked back to the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Awwwww.<strong>

**Kat: I know**

**Diego:...**

**Sid: You Love her!**

**Diego:...**

**Crash: Yes you do**

**Diego:...**

**Eddie: She is pretty**

**Diego:...Review...**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY for the wait but Chapter 9 is here. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Hurt<p>

It had been a few hours since Shira had last heard her brother's voice. since he died. all because of Jamall that idiot pirate who thought he was everything. Shira had lost everything. Her parents. her Ship. Her family. All that was left was her and her sister.

Shira had mixed emotions. Happy because her sister was alive, Surprised and amazed about Diego, Depressed about her brother death, and most of all Anger and hatred twords Jamall.

"Shira!" a female voice said.

"Hey Mandy how you doin? Your leg okay?" Shira said facing her sister.

"Yeah, I'm just alittle sad about Max" Mandy said.

"Me too" she replied.

"That guy Diego could make you happy" Mandy said with a smile.

"Please" Shira said with some attitude.

* * *

><p>Diego was standing on the edge of a cliff looking over at the sea, enjoying the ocean breeze.<p>

"Hey Diego" Sid said comming to Diego with crash and Eddie.

"Hey" Diego siad looking at them then looked back out to the open sea.

"You know Shira is really sad about her brother" Crash said.

"Yeah she is" Eddie said.

"You should cheer her up" Sid said getting straght to the point.

"I know what you want me to do but it's not gonna happen" Diego said.

* * *

><p>"You should go and try to find him" Mandy said.<p>

"Why?" Shira asked.

"Because he can make you happy" Mandy said.

"Will you stop tallking to me about it if I go?" Shira asked.

"Fine" Mandy said rolling her eyes.

_To think she's shes older than me. She still acts like a cub.,_ Shira thought to herself. Then she stood up and walked around trying to find Diego.

_Why is my own sister doing this to me? why must she get involved with my love life? What is wrong with me?, _Shira thought to herself.

"Not gonna happen" She heard Diego's voice say.

"Awwww come on you big scardy cat go talk to her" Sid said.

"No" Diego said.

"Do you like her?" Crash asked.

"No" Diego replied.

"Do you love her?" Eddie asked.

"No! Look I don't like her. Never did and never will" Diego lied and everything went scilent. The wind stopped and all the waves in the sea suddenly stopped. All four were in an awkward scilence.

Shira was hidden in the bushes. Once she heard Diego her heart dropped. The warm feeling she had with him turned to ice water. It felt like someone punched her in the chest and her heart shatterd. From the first day she met him, she had feelings for him. She had hidden her feelings. She didn't want him to know because she didn't know how he would react. She stared at him then walked in to the mangroves. She walked passed her dead brothers body. She walked to a cliffside and layed down. She stared up at the moon. Then turned her gaze to her amulet.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I find what I truly seek? You know what I want. Yet you hurt me" She said to her necklace and it started to glow.

* * *

><p>A few miles away Diego was still at his cliff watching the calm waters. Staring st the refecltion of the moon. All of a sudden the eagle amulet started to glow.<p>

"What the?" Diego said looking at it. Then half of it broke off.

"No!" diego said wideyed trying to put it back together. Then the half of the necklace turned black with a white spot.

"What?" Diego said.

* * *

><p>"What the heck?" Shira said looking at her half necklace that had turned white with a small black spot.<p>

"What are you doing?" she asked her necklace. It just floated up and started to pull her in a certain direction. She followed it.

* * *

><p>"Wait whats happening?" Diego asked himself refusing to walk in the direction of the necklace. The necklace pulled Diego with more force. Diego stopped fighting it and he followed the necklace too.<p>

* * *

><p>After walking a few miles Shira finally saw what her necklace was leading her to; A cave.<p>

Diego saw a cave as well but this was not the same entrance as Shira.

Both of their necklaces started to glow as they got deeper in the cave. Shira was the first to see another source of light.

"Hello?" She said.

Diego heard it his ears pricked up and he saw The other light.

"Who are you?" He said.

Shira's eyes widend the voice she heard was none other than Diego. She stopped walking and sat down. She tried to take the necklace off but it wouldn't. the necklace seemed to be trying to give Shira what she wanted a mate and a family. Shira didn't relize what her necklace was doing but she didn't want to go along with it.

"Hello?" Diego said getting closer to the light.

Shira was trying to get away but she couldn't so she stopped and sat down to face him. Diego saw her.

"Shira?" Diego said.

"Hi Diego" she said softly.

"Whats wrong?" he asked.

"Uhh nothing" She eplied still in a soft voice.

Then Shira's necklace and diego's stuck together. There was a bright flash of light. In the light a coomon symbol of yin and yang. Followed by a beautiful golden flower and lastly, an image of a baby saber. Shira and Diego pulled back and the two necklace peices came appart and everything went dark. Then Diego's necklace started to glow alittle but he was the only one in the cave. Shira was gone. Diego heard steps running. He followed the sound but he was too late. The only things he saw was a saber holding Shira covering her mouth and she was stuggling to get out but the saber jumped the cliff with Shira in his paws. Diego ran and looked over the cliff. He saw a boat leaving.

"Oh-No" he whisperd. then he ran back to the crew to find her.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: We are soooooo sorry for the long wait.<strong>

**Kat: two weeks, but here we are**

**Kit:We want to know what you reviewers think of our story. Also who do you think took Shira? Will Diego ever confess? Will Shira ever forgive or believe him? What will happen to her? find out in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Confessions

Diego was running back to the crew to tell them what he had just seen.

"We've got a problem" Diego said then he froze. His cew had been attacked. Some were dead and few were barley hanging on to life.

"Oh no" Diego said. then he saw Sid,Crash and Eddie hidding in a tree.

"What happend?" Diego asked.

"Jamal happend, Diego. He wants his revenge!" Sid yelled.

"Yeah and he has Shira!" Crash yelled.

"She works for him!" Eddie screamed.

"Wait what?" Diego said confused.

"She works for him. His ship has been following us since the day we found her! She's a liar!" Sid wailed.

"No. She can't be" Diego said.

"But she is" Crash relied.

Before Diego could say anything else something grabbed his back leg and dragged him in to the bushes. The same happend with Sid, Crash and Eddie. Diego was hit in the head with somthing and tied against a post with his remaining crew members. Later when he woke it was pitch black no fire to light up the ship. Just darkness.

"Hello Diego, remember me?" A deep voice said.

"I thought I killed you" Diego said.

"Well here I am" It said again.

"Show youself coward" Diego said. Then a large saber walked out from the shadows. He was a darker orange than Diego. With a white underside and dark brown eyes. Across one eye a large scar; Jamal.

"I see you still have a battle scar" Diego said.

"Thanks to you" He replied, "Now say hello to your little friend. Shira"

Shira came walking out of the darkness with two sabers at her side to keep her from running away.

"She works for me" Jamal said.

"Why?" Diego asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to, in the cave but" she said and trailed off. she refused to look at Diego in the eye. She just stared at the ground.

"What do you want?" Diego asked the saber.

"Tell me where the maps are"jamal said.

"Why?" Diego said.

"that tresure is mine" he relied

"My ship" Diego said.

"Good, now I'll kill you later but your last hours can be spent with shira" Jamal said and with that he left.

Diego and Shira were left in the room.

"I'm Sorry" Shira was the first to speak up.

"It's okay. Why does he want that tresure so bad and why do you work for him?" He asked.

"Well, it has been said if you find the river of gold and drink from it you are ganted everlasting ife. Also I was forced to come on this ship. I jumped to try and get away but he ended up finding me." She said and she started to untie him from the ropes.

"Oh Isn't there some sort of challenge or trap?" He asked.

"Well the whole cave that the tresure is in, it's said to have a beast so scary it makes even the most bravest sabers run away." she said and Diego chuckled. She had untied hm.

"Is my crew on here?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Where are they?"

"The north side"

"Take me?"

"We have some tresure to find, captin"

"Lets go" diego saiid and they left. they were careful not to be seen but no one was on the ship.

"This way" shira said and ran to a room, "Help me break it down" She said. Both got into position.

"One..." Diego said.

"Two.." Shira replied a little louder.

"Three!" Both yelled and rammed into the door and it broke down with ease.

"Diego!" Sid yelled and hugged Diego tightly.

"Sid! Off!" Diego said.

"Sorry. And Shira I knew you were on our side!" sid said and Shira smiled.

"Whose ready to steal a ship?" She asked everyone and they all started to cheer.

"Lets go!" Diego yelled and ran to the top deck. Only a few gaurds were on there and were killed quickly. Garcia went to steer the boat away from the island. Everyone cheered.

"To the tresure!" Shira shouted.

"To the tresure!" the crew shouted back.

* * *

><p>When Jamal was going back to where his ship was he nearly fainted. It was gone.<p>

"Shira that traitor! Back to thier ship!" He yelled and went back to the ship. He saw a redish figure and went after it.

"Well if it isn't Mandy" He said evily.

"What do you want?" She asked terrified.

"You are going to help me find what I seek" He said with a devileshly smile. He and his crew along with Mandy boarded the ship to find Diego and his crew.

* * *

><p>"I feel sorry for them" Diego said.<p>

"Why?" Shira replied.

"Because I took the maps" He said.

"How?"

"Last minute I got the map and ran off that's when Sid found me. I was going to throw it over the cliff but then somthing happend to my necklace so I attatched it to the necklace and walked away."

"Oh" She said remembering Diego's tragic words.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"Shira"

"I'm fine"

"The truth?"

"No it's nothing"

"If it was nothing you would tell me"

"Ok Fine. You know what I heard you. I heard you confess to Sid. You said you dont love me and you said you would never love me. So you know what I'm fine with that"

"But I'm not"

"What?"

"I'm not okay with not loving you"

"What?"

"I lied."

"Why?"

"Because they're not ready to know"

Then Shira's and Diego's necklace glowed brightly. They floated as they did before and they stuck together as before.

"Yin and Yang" Shira said.

"What?" Diego asked.

"Yin the shady place and Yang the sunny place"

"I don't get it"

"I'm not going to give you the whole history but try to figure it out. Dark and light. Male and female. Hot and cold. Fire and Water."

"I can't live without you and you can't live without me" He said and Shira smiled and nodded.

"Diego!" Garcia yelled from outside.

"I gotta go" Diego said. Then he kissed her and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: We have caught up on this story<strong>

**Kat: Time to work on the others**

**Diego: Yin and Yang **

**Sid: Who would've known**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait.**

**School work.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: the race<p>

Shira was speachless then shook her head. She smiled at the open door in front of her.

"Hey Shira" Crash and Eddie said in unison.

"Hi boys" Shira replied.

"So" Crash said.

"So?" She replied.

"So what's up with you and Diego?" Eddie asked.

"Excuse me?" She replied.

"You know...the...kiss" Crash said. Shira lifted the brow.

"We saw you" Eddie said.

"Heh you saw that?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Yup" both said.

"If you tell anyone, you will be dinner" she said.

"ok we won't" They wimperd and ran out.

She was relived that they wouldn't be telling anyone about her and Diego. In he mind being seen with him would ruin her reputation and also she would have to get used to sid teasing her about Diego. She wasn't about to deal with this but then again she could have what she's always wanted; A family and a loving mate. She turned twords the window and looked at the stars. She smiled and went to find diego.

Diego was outside looking over the ship and the open sea. He felt the ocean breeze against him. He was lost in thought. All he could think about was Shira and nothing else. When he tried to think about the ship or what Jamal was doing Shira would pop in his head. Then he would smile. Maybe he did love her or maybe he just thought he did. It was compicated in his words.

"Diego" Shira said behind him.

"Hey" He repied.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just thinking"

"About?"

"Jamal"

"Diego don't worry we're close to finding the island. Trust me"

"When will we get there"

"Look" She said. Diego turned to see an island.

"We're here" Diego whisperd.

"Finaly" Shira said.

"Come on!" she said and ran to the edge of the ship.

"Wait Shira look" Sid said from behind her.

She turned and was shocked to see Jamal on Diego's ship. She looked back at Diego who turned and looked at the ship. He too was shocked. He ran to where shira was and she had a concerned look on her face.

"What's the plan?" She asked.

"If we abandon ship we could be able to get there faster. But if we stay we are in for a fight" He repied.

"I say we leave with our weapons. If I know jamal he'll want to kill us with his paws not with your cannons" She said.

"I agree" Diego said. He turned to his crew and yelled, "Everyone grab your weapons and abandon ship!"

Everyone gabbed what ever they could and put it in the long boats. They all jumped in and cut the ropes holding them above the water.

Jamal didn't notice a thing for a he knew he was holding shira's sister as a hostage. He would make shira come back to the crew but the first thing on his mind was to kill Diego.

Diego's crew had docked within 30 minutes. Shira was worried she knew her sister was either with jamal or she had jumped ship after jamal took it over.

Shira was standing on the beach when Sid had waked up to her.

"Hi Shira" He said.

"Hey Sid" She replied.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You just seem kind-of icolated from the rest of us."

"Oh It's nothing"

"Come on, what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

"Tell me please?" He begged.

"No sid"

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone" He said and walked back.

Shira could see that jamal was following his own ship. A good trick. That will keep him busy for a whie.

_I could say that we have just won the race but that would be a lie. The only thing I really could say is the race for tesure has just begun_, Shira thought to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Sorry again<strong>

**Kat: yeah**

**Kit: Who Has seen the new ice age 4 website!**

**Kat: Hopefully everyone**

**Diego: What do you reviewers think will happen next?**

**Sid: Review and tell us!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Thinking

"I'm back!" Sid exclaimed walking back to Shira.

"What do you want?" she said with a tired tone.

"I just came to say you and Diego make a cute couple" He replied with a smile.

"Really?" She said with a smile.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed.

"what?"

"You like Diego" He said nudging her.

"No! I don't"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"What's it too you?"

"I'm trying to prove a point, but anyway stop trying to hide it under this tough girl image you've made of yourself" He said and she started to mess with the sand on the ground."You like him and I'm pretty sure he likes you. I mean he looks at you the same way I would look at a pretty sloth."

Shira just looked at him with a confused look."I should listen to you because?"

"You don't want to end up with out a mate and in your 50's"

"Scary"

"Anyway I'm gonna tell Diego" He said and turned around.

"Ok. wait WHAT!" She said and jumped in front of him.

"I'm kidding relax" He said with a chuckle. Shira rolled her eyes and walked tword the camp.

"Ok no worries you secrets safe with me" the solth said and followed her.

"Then a huge sea monster came up and I could tell it was the legendary kracken. My father was having trouble fighting off the monter so I grabbed a sword and an to help him. I ran but he told me to stay back. Instead I ran and spotted a net full of explosives. I jumped and lit one of them up and threw it at the monster. My dad turned around and looked at me and smiled. But the monster still remained. My mother got the long boats ready. The monster took the whole net with him but before he could I lit one and the whole thing blew up. I asked him did we kill it? He said no we just made it mad. Get in the long boats! He yelled and everyone obeyed. We saw the monster cush the ship and drag it down to the deep." Diego said. He enjoyed telling his crew about the times when him and his fathers ship faced monsters, other pirates, and tesure. When he got the chance or when the crew was gloomy he would tell a short story about his adventures on the great blue sea.

"Hey Shira" Diego said.

"Hey" She said back.

"Uhh you okay?" He said.

"I'm fine" She said while getting a piece of meat. "Why?"

" Nothing just wondering because you were on the beach by yourself" he said

"Just thinking"

"About?"

"Nothing of your concern Diego" She said and walked away. Diego lifted a brow at her. He knew something was up and he wasn't about sit down and let Shira think he would give up. Deep down he knew what she was thinking: Mandy, Jamal, Me. He would reapet in his head.

* * *

><p>Mandy was tied up to the mast and sceaming Jamals name.<p>

"What is it now!" he yelled back at her.

"who are you following?" She asked.

"Diego" he replied.

"Look" she said and he turned aroud and saw the ship had no captin. No one working. no one was on it at all.

"Trickster!" he yelled with rage,"Turn the ship around we head back to the cove!"

"Shira and Diego have probably made off with all the tresure by now. You'll never find them." She said angrily.

"Don't doubt me" He said.

"What do you even want with Diego anyway?"

"Revenge"

"For What?"

"Betraying me and my crew"

"What happend?"

"Well it all stated when we were...WAIT! why am I telling you this?" He said and then left.

"Wait come back!" she yelled but he ignored her. She growled alittle bit but she knew he wasn't comming back.

Up on the top deck jamal was watching over the crew. Thinking of his master plan to get revenge.

* * *

><p>Shira and Diego slept close to each othe but not too close. They were about 3 feet away. Both were in a deep sleep and it was clear that they were having nightmares.<p>

"No, no ,no ,don't please," shira said lightly in her sleep.

"Kill it...and retrive...the sword" Diego said in his sleep.

Sgira was dreamimg about Jamal. Jamal was trying to kill Mandy, Diego, and her. She was telling him 'No! don't kill him please NO!' She loved Diego but she couldn't admit it. Not yet. Jamal was close to killing him but...Shira jumped in front of him and sacraficed herself for the tiger she loved. She heard Diego scream no.

"Ahh!" Shira gave out a short scream while jerking up. She was breathing hevily. She looked around everywhere. _Everyones alive. Diego's here. Jamals not. I'm alive. _She thought to herself. _Go back to sleep and dream a better dream. Ok Sleep, _She thought and layed down and once again fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit:What do the reviewers think that Diego was dreaming about?<strong>

**Kat: We want to read it!**

**Sid: Review and Tell us**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: leap of faith

Diego was dreaming of the story he had told his crew earlier that evening. What he told them was true but the outcome was different. His brother was lost in the carninge. He killed the monster for revenge. Also it was the last event that happend before jamal had killed his parents. The last thing they ever did together, now burned in his mind. He wished so badly to get rid of the memory but he couldn't. Honestly, no one knew the real story behind Diego loosing his parents. He never liked to talk about it. He would refer to hs mother as _her_ and his father as _him_. The scene played back in his mind many times until it finally stoped and showed the cruel scene that followed.

_"Hello, David" a voice said._

_"Jamal" David said quickly._

_"Nice to see you again" jamal said._

_"What do you want?"_

_"Your soul" He said and pounced on David._

_Diego watched fearfully at the two sabers. Jamal had a trick up his sleeve. He pinned David down and pulled a knife._

_"Your last words?" Jamal asked._

_"Spare my son" He said and then Jamal stabbed his throat and Diego watched as his father slowly sliped away. Diego ran away and saw his mother dead along with his siblings. he ran and dodged a few other sabers. He ran to the top deck and saw an all out war with another ship. He saw his only remaining brother._

_"Jump!" His brother yelled. Diego ran to the edge and without hesitation jumped into the freezing water below._

_He planned his revenge swiming in the water to the nearest land. Kill him, Retreve the sword and make sure he feels the pain I am feeling. Diego never found out what happend to his last brother. But Diego hoped he was okay._

Diego had many dreams but this was the first he had about loosing his parents. The graphics, the detail, the pain.

* * *

><p>The sun shined on the beautiful sea. Shira couldn't pull her eyes away. She was stuck. She replayed the cruel scene from her dream. she couldn't shake it. She hoped that the dream would never become reality. She calmed down and thought of the beautiful sea again. Then, she heard footsteps behined her. She turned and saw Diego. She sighed in relief.<p>

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing I just thought you were.." she said then trailed off.

"Jamal?"

"Yes, but I guess not" She replied with a smile.

"Yeah"

"We should get moving, that tresure ain't gonna find itself" She said smiling and walked away.

Diego took a deep breath and walked back to.

* * *

><p>"We are here!" Jamal yelled as the ship docked, "Get the prisinor!"<p>

"Get you hands off of me!" mandy yelled. Her paws where tied together and she had to be carried.

"When my sister finds you She'll-" she started but was cut off.

"Oh, be quiet, you talk too much" The saber carrying her said. Mandy just growled at him. She had been on his ship for 3 days. No food, little water, and had almost figured out what Jamal was going to do to her.

* * *

><p>Diego and the crew had been walking and came across a huge water fall.<p>

"Who's jumping?" Garcia asked the captin.

"How 'bout you?" Diego said in return

"Nevermind" Garcia said and backed away.

"I'll jump" Shira said and walked tword the cliff fast.

"No your not" Diego said stepping in front of her.

"And you will?" She asked.

"Yes, I'll see you on the other side and once we meet we need to find the cave. The rest of you, Garcia will be in charge. Listen to him." He said and walked back alittle bit. He hesitated at first. Shira decided she would jump so as soon as Diego started to run she jumped.

"No!" he yelled and watched Shira fall. She hit the water and he held his breath. She came up and he sighed in relief.

She began the dangerous journey to the otherside of the small island. Unsure what or who she would encounter.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Dun.. Dun... Dunnnnnnn<strong>

**Diego: Next time make it me**

**Kat: No**

**Diego: Please**

***kit and Kat looked at each other wideeyed***

**Kit: If your so sure**

**Diego: Yes**

***Kat gets watery eyes***

**Kit: Okay**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 : The Wolves

Shira was having trouble swimming through the cool water but she managed to get to land. She looked around and heard a noise. She waited and got into a pouncing postition. Her eyes narrowed and her ears flatend and a low growl escaped her mouth. Then, a baby wolf pup jumped out of the bushes. She losend up and let her guard down. She smiled at the little one.

"You all alone?" She asked and the little wolf shook his head. Then She heard growling behind her.

_Crap!,_ She thought in her head as she turned around and came face to face with a wolf pack of about 50 or more.

"Oh-no" She said and started to run away being chased by the giant wolf pack. "AHHHHHHHH!" she scramed and ran faster.

* * *

><p>Diego was worried but he did a good job of hiding it from his crew. But you can't really hide anything from Sid. He knew something was up because Diego wasn't shouting orders like he normally does. Sid smiled evilishly to himself and walked up to Diego.<p>

"You know She's probably drowned by now" He said to his captin. Diego's eye's widend and he looked at Sid.

"What?" Diego Replied.

"Yeah ya know I've heard stories that if u jump off a cliff on this island you will come face to face with horrble beasts" Sid said making a face and trying to be scay.

"Why did you let her jump? For all we know she could be dead or being eaten ali- Wait! Sid there is no such thing" Diego said.

"Yeah but I knew it!" Sid said.

"You like Shira" Sid said pointing his claw at Diego.

"That's rediculous" Diego replied.

"Aw come on, buddy just admit it" Sid said.

"No" Diego said and kept walking.

"Okay, okay but when your ready just talk" Sid said. Diego just rolled his eys.

* * *

><p>Shira was hiding in a cave and once the wolves ran by and it was quiet she walked out.<p>

"Lost 'em" She said to herself looking in the direction were the wolves were running. She turned her head and came face to face with 20 wolves, "Or not" she said and the wolves all pounced on her. She tried to fight them but they were too strong one of them hit her with a rock and she was knocked out.

Shira woke up and she gasped. she was over a fire. tied up! They were going to cook her!

"Gotta get outta here" she told herself. It was close to sunset and all the wolves were gone. probably looking for something else to eat. She looked around and started to blow the fire. That only made it grow bigger. she gasped as the flames grew bigger.

"Dumb idea" She said and started to move around on the stick. She started to make it jump and she eventually fell on the ground still tied to the stick.

"How can wolves make killer knots?" she said struggling to cut her paws out with her claws. Her claw finally cut though the thick vines. she smiled and cut the rest of her body out. She quickly looked around everywhere and ran away she heard the wolves starting to come back.

_Water, water have to find water,_ she said in her head. She found a tall cliff and at the bottom of it was a river she could follow it. She turned and heard the voices of the wolves. She looked down, closed her eyes and for the second time that day she jumped off a cliff and into a river.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Reunited

Shira found land again and she was breathing heavy from taking in alot of water.

"Never...doing..that...again" She said. She stood up and looked around then started to walk in to some mangroves. She came face to face with a green pit viper who wasn't too happy abouthaving Shira in his territory. The snake hissed and Shira hissed right back at it. The snake got in to position to lunge at her. Shira got ready and when the snake lunged she grabbed it by the neck. She hissed at it and threw it in the water so it would be out of her way. She continued to walk though the mangroves. In the back of her mind she hoped Diego and the crew were okay and that Jamal wouldn't find them or herself.

* * *

><p>"We are almost there I can smell it" Jamal said.<p>

"How exactly are you so sure?" Mandy asked.

"I have picked up Diego's scent" He replied.

"They'll kill you when they find out" She replied coldly.

"Not unless they are dead first" He replied.

"How?" She asked.

"You'll see" he said and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Diego worried about Shira. He would admit it to himself he loved her and cared about her. But he would never admit it to his crew or even Sid. He was deep in thought when Sid came up to him.<p>

"So, you uh doing any better or are you still worried?" Sid asked in a calm voice. Diego was shocked at first Sid was never this calm when he was talking to Diego. Maybe he's just trying to be serious.

"Still worried, Why?" Diego asked.

"just asking because you love her" sid asked and at the end it was in a more annoying tone.

Diego sighed it's better to tell him now than later, "So what if I do love her?"

"You know she loves you too" Sid said in a calm voice shocked that Diego would admit it.

"Really?" Diego asked.

"Yeah she told me" Sid said

"Hmmm" Diego said and looked at his necklace and gripped it. He looked at Sid and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Shira looked at her necklace and clenched it tightly. Then she kept walking. Her stomach started to growl so she looked around for food but instead heard voices. She heard a familiar voice; Jamal. Shira hid in a near by bush and peeked out. Jamal was barking orders, his crew was holding Mandy all tied up. Shira was shocked but relived that mandy wasn't dead.<p>

"Keep moving!" Jamal yelled.

As much as Shira wanted to jump out and kill Jamal but he was with twenty sabers or more. She wouldn't stand a chance fighting them. She let them pass and once they were out of ear shot she got out and ran to find Diego. She finally picked up his scent and followed itthought the mangroves and forest.

* * *

><p>Diego heard something in the bushes. He got in to position and waited. He saw and heard the bushes move again. He pounced and pinned the animal down. Then he relized it was shira.<p>

"Why can't we ever meet like normal sabers?" Shira asked and Diego just smiled and got off her.

"Shira your back!" Sid said.

"Yes, and Jamal is here. If we want to get away from him we need to get this tresure and leave" She said.

"alright we leave in the morning" Diego said looking at the sunset.

"Good" Sid said, "This island gives me the creeps"

"He has Mandy though and also there is a wolf pack 50 plus strong about 10 miles from here and they eat sabers and anything else they can get their paws on" Shira said.

"Great" Diego said.

"We should make a camp. I'll start a fire" Sid said, "And I will leave you too alone" he finished and left to the rest of the crew.

"So" Diego said.

"What?" Shira said.

"Please never jump again" He said.

"Too late for that I already did to get away from the wolves" she said with a smile.

Diego let out a short chuckle, "But you didn't get hurt"

"No, I didn't. I'm not a little girl Diego I can take care of myself" She replied.

"I know I-I guess I...just worry" Diego said.

"hmp, the tiger does have a heart, huh?"

"Yeah"

"We should get to sleep, big day tomarrow" Shira said and walked to the crew and layed down. Diego came up from behind her and licked her cheek. He looked around to make sure no one saw him and he layed down a couple feet from Shira and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: We found extra time to make this chapter.<strong>

**Kat: Sorry about the last chapter we were rushed.**

**Diego*Sleepily* What time is it?**

**Kit: 11:35 P.M. **

**Kat: 25 minutes before midnight.**

**Diego: Why this late?**

**Kit: Shush kitty go back to sleep **

**Diego lays his head down and sleeps.**

**Kat:Goodnight Diego**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Beast

Surprisingly Sid was the first to wake up. He woken up to rustling in the bushes. He looked around and gulped.

"H-He-Hello?" he asked quietly, "Who's th-th-there?"

"Sid? What are you doing?" shira asked waking up.

"I heard noiseand I don't know what it is" sid said.

"Hmm. Wake up Diego I'm gonna check it out, okay?" she told Sid.

"Okay" He replied and walked over to Diego.

* * *

><p>Shira walked away into the thick brush to find out what scared Sid. All she saw was a cave and over it was a cross. Her eyes widend, they found it. The Sabers Tresure. but something was missing. Where was the beast? The Horrible monster that was set to kill unwanted company. The one that was a hybrid of a gator, a snake, a shark, and a wolf. The tresures guardian was no where to be found.<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you want Sid?" Diego asked.<p>

"I heard some russling and I woke up Shira and She went to go and check it out to make sure it was save" sid said poinying in the direction that Shira went.

Diego yawned loudly, "Wake up the rest of the crew I'll go find her" Diego said and walked away.

Shira was just amazed at this. They really found it! and they were going to finaly get what they came for. Then, she heard rustling in the bushes she turned and sniffed the air. It was a fimiliar scent. It was Diego.

"Hey" He said.

"Hi" She said, "Look, we made it"

Diego too was amazed by her discovery.

"Wow" he said.

"Yeah I know, but there's something missing" Shira said.

"what?" he asked.

"The beast"

"Please that's just a myth"

"No Diego trust me it's not"

"How are you so sure?"

"I've been here before, remember?"

"oh, right"

"Look first we need an aloe root, the blood of the beast and a sacrafice to earn years"

"Ok where do we get an aloe root?"

"I already picked one all we need is a sacrafice and the blood"

"Alright lets go" diego said and started to walk forward.

"Wait!" Shira said putting her paw on his shoulder.

"What?"

"We can't fight this thing on our own, we need to get the crew first" she said and diego nodded and walked to the crew.

"Get up men! We are up for our biggest challenge! We must kill the beast that gaurds this cave and this tresure. Will you fight? Or die?" Diego saud.

"We Fight!" They said.

"Come on" Shira said and walked to the cave.

"The beast is hiding" Shira said.

"My question is where is it?" Diego said.

"Don't know but keep your guard up" Shira said and walked out of the bushes.

"Okay" Diego said and followed her along did the rest of the crew.

"Stay quiet and walk slowly" Shira said. The whole crew heard russling in in the bush. They all turned with every noise created.

Sid gulped, "Wha-what was that?"

"Get ready to fight" Shira said. The whole crew tensed up and drew their weapons. A low growl came from the bush; The Beast.

It pounced at Garcia and slashed his throat with a quick swipe of it's long claws.

"Attack!" Diego yelled.

Three sabers jumped on the monster and tried to stab it but the beast rolled on it's back and crushed the sabers. More sabers attacked and even Diego and Shira lunged at the beast. Shira stabbed it and sliced at it but the beast would not accept defeat. It fought back swinging its tail and throwing sabers twenty feet. It's jaws capable of crushing guns and snaping swords like twigs. The monster was truly horrifying with it's blood red eyes and only one purpose and motivation; To kill.

Diego scratched the beast's leg and used his sword to make the gash even bigger. The beast roared with pain and swiped at Diego but he dodged the attack. The beast tail grew sikes and he tried to kill Diego but again Diego dodged it.

"Shira!" Digeo said while shira was swiping her paw at the monter's face.

"What!" She replied.

"GET ON HIS BACK AND STAB IT!" Diego said.

"OK!" Shira said and she called another member to distract the beast.

The crew member swiped at the beast's face as Shira did. Shira ran and ran up the side of a clif about ten feet then jumped off doing a beckflip and landing perfectly on the monsters back. Catching the eye of Diego. But while Diego was Distracted the monster swung his tail and one of the spikes stabed Diego. Shira stabed the monster in the neck before it rolled on it's back. The monter was down and Shira ran over to Diego.

"Diego. Diego please tell me you ok" She said he eyes filling with tears. The whole crew gatherd around the captin.

"I'll Be fine but you have to go on" He said in a soft voice.

"No, I'm not leaving you" She said.

"How romantic, Diego finaly found a female that loves him" a bitter voice spat.

"Jamal" Diego said with an angry voice.

"Yes it's me. You know Diego I was planing on killing you myself but I see the monster took care of that" Jamal replied and shira and diego both growled.

"You little bitch! This was all a set up, huh?" Shira said. Most of the crew and even Jamal's crew including himself stared at Shira for her choice of words.

"In my defense, yes" Jamal said. Shira growled alittle louder.

"Calm down you'll have your chance" Diego said.

"Now that your finished," Jamal said to Diego, " I can take what's rightfully mine" Jamal said and looked at Shira.

"Bring the prisoner" Jamal said and one saber brought in Mandy on the verge of death. She had been beated and was bleeping though her nose.

"Oh my God. Mandy" Shira said, "What do you want?"

"I want you to take me to the tresure and preform the ritual and be the sacrafice" Jamal said, "By the time that happens you'll be wth your beloved Diego"

"Fine, but only on two conditions"

"Which is?" He said.

"You leave my sister, Diego, and the crew alone and the crew and Mandy come along with us to the lake" Shira said.

"Fine, Lets go" Jamal said and walked forward. Shira went to Diego.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too" Diego said in his soft voice.

She kissed Diego and ran back to Jamal.

_Sid was right, she really does love me_, Diego thought to himself.

_He loves me, And I will make things right!_, Shira said in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Awww So SAD! but Loving<strong>

**Kat: What Will HAPPEN NEXT?**

**Diego: I don't want to Die!**

**Kit: Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Rescue

Shira was walking in the font of the whole group, they were at the entrance of the cave when Jamal cut in front of Shira.

"Wait give me your weapons" Jamal said. Shira sighed and gave hime a pistol and her dagger and dropped her sword.

"All your weapons" Jamal said sternly. Shira rolled her eyes and gave him a spare pistol and knife.

"Wait, Wait" Shira said and opend her mouth she stuck a couple of her fingers in behind her jaws and it took a minute but then she pulled out a small grenade. Jamal gave her a look but then put the grenade in his coat pocket.

"Now go" He said to her. A low growl escaped her but jamal did nothing.

* * *

><p>Diego was on the verge of death the pain was no help. His body was slowly shuting down. He started to have sensations of being underwater, in the snow, in extreame heat. He was having visions of his past family. He closed his eyes and he was on a ship. It was different from his ship but once he looked around he relized this was his fathers ship. He walked out the room and saw a saber cub and an older male sitting on the edge of the shp. The older saber had his paw around the little cub. The cub leaning on the older saber. It was DIego and his father David. Diego mentaly smiled. Then the light flashed and he was in another part of the boat. The caferteria. He saw him and his mother. Fighting about his freemdom and his life.<p>

_I really was a pain when I was a teen_, Diego thought. He saw his teenage self storm away from his mom leaving her in tears.

"I Remember this. This was the day that I ran away after docking but my parents refused to leave me here" Diego said then looked behind him.

"Oh no one's there, right" Diego said.

Again light flashed and images of Shira came into his mind. Images of her smile and her eyes. He smiled. Then, a picture of him and Shira on that morning. That morning Crash and Eddie gave them a rude awakening. He finaly saw it. He loved this girl and he wasn't about to let her go. Before he opened his eyes he saw a flashback of when he had ran away. He saw his teenage self running away from the ship and he accidentally ran into another teenage saber.

"Ooff" both said on impact.

"Ouch!" Diego heard a voice fom under him and he looked down. A beautiful teenage saber with blue eyes and light grey fur and dark grey stripes.

"Can you get off?" She said.

"Uh Sorry" Diego said.

"It's okay and by the way who are you?" She asked.

"Name's Diego, what about you?" He asked trying to sound smooth.

"I'm Shira" She said with a smile, but with a 'I'm-not-buying-your-I'm-cool-voice' tone.

"Nice to meet you"

"You too" she said.

"I gotta go, see you around" Diego said and ran off.

Diego's eyes opend his eyes. He tried to stand up and walk to the cave but he collapsed.

* * *

><p>Shira was walking calmly until they came to a dead end in the cave.<p>

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" Jamal asked.

"Positive" Shira replied full of confidence. She turned and faced the wall and closed her eyes.

"Eau de vie" She said and the wall started to crack. It got bigger until it fully cracked and blew open. A piece of rock hit one of Jamal's crew members and knocked him out.

"Right then, moving on" Jamal said.

Shira lead them in to the open area full of greenery, and life. In the middle of the area a small lake running though it. The scenery was dark and scary but beautiful a the same time. Right next to the lake was a large stone circle with encryptions written around the edges and symbols.

"Alright do what you must" Jamal said to Shira. She rolled her eyes and got the blood her crew member took from the beast and the aloe root she had picked and she took one of her daggers. She got two stone cups and dipped them in the lake, making them half-way full. Then crushed some of the aloe root and put it in. Next came the monster's blood. She looked at the knife and then at Jamal.

"I figured since you didn't get to kill Diego, you might want to do the honors," She said to him.

"My plesure" Jamal said and picked up the knife. He got close to her got ready to stab her but right before he did shira lunged forward and...and kissed him? She did! Everyone stood in shock. Shira slid her paw down Jamal's arm and pulled out the knife while her was distracted. Then she pinned him down with the knife at his throat.

"I am going to need to drink a whole lot of rum" She said to him.

"You wouldn't kill me for your own satisfaction, would you?" Jamal said.

"Not my satisfaction Diego's" She replied and cut his throat.

Then she saw the symbols and pictures on the circle start to glow. She dragged Jamal's lifeless body to the center of the circle. Then an amazing dysplay of lights filled the area. During this Shira gave a cup to Mandy, who without hesitation, drank it. Then Shira grabbed sid's arm and pulled him aside.

"Take this to Diego, I'll follow to make sure no one hurts you ok?" she said.

"Ok" Sid gulped.

Shira turned back to the two crews, "ATTACK!" She yelled and the two crew started to fight. Shira and Sid started to run out the cave but two of Jamal's sabers came and fought Shira. She jumped on top of one saber and slit his neck and then she pinned one saber down and clawed his face and then ran after Sid.

"Can't you go any faster?" Shira asked sid.

"I...could...on a ...full...stomach" he said between breaths. Shira rolled her eyes and kept running.

"There's Diego!" Sid said and turned.

"Diego, Diego, look at me, come on" She said to the saber.

"Huh? Shira, Sid?" Diego said with a soft voice.

"Yes. Look you need to drink this, ok?" She said taking the cup from Sid and showing Diego.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Does that matter?" She asked and Diego nodded.

"Just drink it!" Sid begged.

"Please. It's the water that will make you have eternal life" Shira said.

"Ok but only if you drink some too" Diego said in avoice so soft it was barley a whisper, and Shira nodded. Diego picked up the cup and drank a little bit leaving the rest for Shira. She drank it and noticed Diego stopped breathing. She set him down. She heard footsteps behind her. It was the rest of Diego's crew. Shira waited but nothing. She sighed and her eyes filled with tears. Crash and Eddie ran to her side to comfort her. She turned around and started to walk away. But then turned back and kissed him.

"I love you" She said and ran back to the crew. Then another display of light. Shira's necklace glowed and pulled her tword Diego. Diego's necklace did the same and pulled him tword Shira. Their necklaces did the same thing as they did on the night that Shira was kidnapped. Yin and yang, the flower, and a saber cub. Shira was shocked again and tried to pull away but the necklaces were stuck. The lights died down and Diego's scars were healed and so were Shira's. Diego opened his eyes slowly and saw Shira in front of him.

"Did I ever tell you...I want to be with you" Diego said softly. Shira smiled and hugged him. Then he loosend up his grip and she put both paws on his neck and kissed him. Diego was shocked and so was the crew. After a few seconds Shira's eyes popped open and she pulled away.

"Sorry" She said. Diego just smiled and nudged her. Both got up and Shira was pinned down by Mandy.

"Look! I'm better!" She said and hugged Shira and she giggled.

"Your my older sister but you act like cub" Shira said playfully, and Mandy smiled.

"We should get off this island" Diego said.

"Not without this!" Mark yelled pulling a tresure chest up.

"Where'd you find that?" Diego asked.

"Jamal" Mark replied.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we took it" Diego said with a smile.

"Lets go" Shira said and nudged Diego.

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end! MORE TO COME! <strong>

**Kit: You will be surprised! And Hope you like the image! It's our first!**

**Kat: What do you think will Happen next?**

**Diego and Sid: Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the long wait. We are just now getting over writers block. **

**And in case you are wondering, yes we kinda skipped 15 years of Diego and shira's marrige. We have no Idea if we should tie in their parenthood problems with this story or make a sequel. But we are gonna let you reviewers choose!**

**Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, alerted, and favored our stories! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Parenthood<p>

It had been fifteen years years since the death of Jamal and the near death of, beloved captin, Diego. Fifteen years since Diego had declared shira was his mate and the memory was still unforgetable.

_In the cafeteria of the ship. At a stage like area reserved only for the captin and his first mate. This time the area was occupied by, Shira, Mandy, Crash and Eddie. While Sid was in the kitchen._

_"Settle down everyone, I have an announcement!" Diego yelled over the crowd. They all hushed and Sid poked his head out the opening at the bar. Diego turned to Shira and he got nervous._

_"I Don't really know how to say this, but here goes," he paused for a second and stared into her blue eyes," Shira...I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time but I never knew had to say it... I love you. Since the day we first met I always thought you were beautiful and amazing. Now I finally get the chance to tell you after all the years I've known you. Also another thing I wanted you to know," Diego felt a boulder in his throat, he gulped, " I want to...I need you to know...I..want to spend my life with you. And, so I want you to be with me, as my mate" He said and Shira had a smile on her face. _

_"Diego, I've always loved you, and yes" She said. Diego smiled and kissed her. Winning a few 'aww's from girls in the cowd and Sid too._

* * *

><p>Diego was happy with his mate and two young kids and with a few new members on the way. Everything was perfect. He looked over the edge of the boat. At the beautiful sunset and it's refection across the sea. He inhaled the crisp air.<p>

"Hey" a familiar voice said from behind him.

"Hey" He replied keeping his gaze upon the sea.

"Diana and David are asleep and- You okay?" It said.

"Yeah, just thinking about them" he said and turned to face his mate.

"They'll be here anyday now" She replied putting a paw on her stomach. He smiled and walked over to her.

"I love you" He said nuzzling her.

"I love you, too" She said nuzzling him back. Diego lightly placed a paw on her extended stomach and he felt the little cubs kicking.

"They'll be strong" He said.

"Ow! I know that" She said wincing in pain. Diego got close to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" She said with a small smile, "I need to go lay down."

Diego let her lean against his shoulder. He lead her too the cabin. On the way they ran into Sid.

"Hi Shira, hi Diego" He said, "Need help?" he asked noticing Shira was leaning on Diego.

"No Sid I'm fine" she replied with a small smile. Sid shugged his shoulders and kept walking.

Diego helped her get into the bed he built for her, with the help of Sid ofcourse. She layed on her side and held her stomach. Diego looked at her alittle worried.

"How many weeks?" Diego asked.

"Nine, tomorrow" She replied. Diego gave her a soft smile and she did the same.

"Goodnight sweetheart" He said nuzzling her.

"Night honey" She replied nuzzling him back, then she layed her head down and went to sleep. Diego smiled at her and walked out of the room. He went into the room next door and saw his two 10 year old kids. A little daddy's girl named Diana and a little rebel boy named David. He kissed both on the forehead and closed the door. He went back to being captin.

_Later that night..._

Diego came walking into the captin's room and walked over to where Shira lay on her bed. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He then looked out the window and smiled up at the stars. He walked over to her and rested his head on top of her neck and soon found himself asleep. With a dream that seemed blissful.

* * *

><p><em>Diego found himself looking outward over the open sea. <em>

_"Diego" A voice said softly. He turned around and saw his beautiful mate, Shira._

_"We've missed you" She said still in a soft voice._

_Diego smiled._

_"kids, your fathers home!" She yelled but her voice still sounded blissful._

_"Yay!" Diego heard four little voices yell. Three little girls and one little boy came running from the lower deck and takled Diego._

_"Daddy!" they said snuggling up in his chest and hugging him._

_"I missed you too" Diego said and hugged them back._

_"Alright, alright, let mommy say hi" Shira said and the four little kids backed off giggling and Diego found his footing not taking his eyes off Shira. She got close to him and he kissed her. The three little girls looked at their parents with awe. Meanwhile the boy just had a disgusted look on he face. Shira nuzzled her mate and he nuzzled back. She put a paw on his face._

_"Diego, wake up. Wake up. Diego..." She said._

* * *

><p>Diego opend his eyes and felt Shira grasping his wrist.<p>

"Diego! They're coming!" She said panting.

"What?" Diego asked still alittle shaken.

"THEY ARE COMING!" She yelled. Diego immediatley got up.

"Oh. Here just breath" Diego tried to sooth her.

"Get...Mandy" She said panting.

"Ok" Diego said. He opened the door and stuck his head out and yelled, "MANDY!"

Sid heard him yell and ran to his aid.

"Diego what's goi-" Sid was cut off by Shira yelling in pain.

"Shira!" Sid yelled and went into the room.

"Sid, watch her I'll go find Mandy" Diego said and ran out the door.

"Alright, everything is gonna be okay. Just push" Sid said calmly. She pushed and pushed but ended up panting harder. Diavid and Diana heard their mother and immedietly woke up and ran to her.

"Mom is everything...Oh, My...GOD!" Diana yelled and rushed to her mother's side.

David stood their shocked.

* * *

><p>Diego was running around the lower deck and asked around.<p>

"She's in the cafeteria" one saber told him.

"She's tending to the prisoners in the brig" another said.

"She's at the stern of the ship" another saber said.

Diego ran around everywhere looking for her. He ended up at the top deck and screaming out "MANDY!" at the top of his lungs.

"Ow! Diego I'm right here!" He heard a voice say. He saw Mandy.

"Oh thank God" he said, "Follow me and hurry," and with that Diego ran off to the room where shira was.

"Hee-hee-hoo-hoo-hee-hee-hoo-hoo" Everyone was breathing.

"Okay push hard" Sid said, "Oh hey Diego, you can take it from here"

"Thanks" Diego said.

"Mandy, Diego" Shira said panting.

"We're here, just breath, that's the important thing" Diego said and held her paw.

"Okay, okay ready?" Mandy asked and Shira nodded.

"One, two, three, Push" Mandy said and Shira pushed.

About ten minutes later the first of the babbies was born.

"Oh look" Mandy said lightly and the cries of a little cub was heard.

"Oh God" Diego said on the arrival and fainted.

"Diego!" Shira said worriedly.

"Daddy!" Diana said.

By morning two little cubs had been born, and Diego had recoverd.

"What should we name them?" Diego asked rubbing his head.

"How about Sandra?" Diana said with a smile.

"Yeah, and Sondra" David added.

"Well, captin what's your take on this?" Shira asked Diego.

"Sandra and Sondra, the twins" Diego said.

"That's a yes," Diana said quietly," Yes! That's a yes!" She repeated louder and hugged her brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Kit: Like we said before we don't know if this will be the last chapter.<strong>

**Kat: We want your opinion**

**Sid: Should they continue on this story?**

**Diego: Or put it in a sequel?**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
